The price of love
by kingleomon13
Summary: The saddest ending ever... until the end that is.


The price of love

A/N hey guys I know this isn't Sly but I'm having trouble with a few details that I need to figure out before I can even start to write the next chapter so I decided to write this in the mean time.

We were slowly gaining ground. Chrom and his wife Sumia were slowly making their way up the back of the ferocious dragon known as Grima with my fiance Lissa and I close behind. As we went Lissa and I were firing off lightning and wind spells left and right making the elements themselves turn against all those who stood in our way. All our friends were fighting their hardest as well trying to hold off as many people they could so we could reach Grima.

As we finally broke free from the throng of people my eyes fell upon a figure in a black cloak with snowy white hair. He looked exactly like me coming from a future were I let Grima take over my body he came back and did the same thing again to ensure his future. Although we looked exactly alike there were never two people as different as us. As we got closer Chrom said "I come to end you, Grima!"

he chuckled and said "...ARROGANT MORTAL...I AM THE END!" with that he raised his arm and with it the dragon turned it's head over it's shoulder and let go a dark cloud of energy. Chrom quickly raised his shield with five stones in it that was the fire emblem and blocked most of it taking minor damage.

When the attack ended he ran as fast as he could at Grima covering the distance in seconds and slashed his flowing sword that was Falchion and struck Grima twice and he fell to one knee letting out groans of agony "...NNGH... AAAAUGHHH..."

then Chrom shouted to me "Now, Robin! This is our chance! I'm going to finish it!" he then raised his hand to deal the final blow but I pushed him out of the way and raised my arm and a ball of Dark energy formed around my hand and Chrom exclaimed "...Robin?! Wait, what-"

Grima cut him off yelling "...WHAT... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I grimaced as I felt my energy quickly leaving me and I said "For once, I'm glad you and I are the same. Now I can give my life to protect those I care for..."

My eyes quickly darted over to Lissa and I saw the look of utter sadness and streaks of tears on her face and I heard her calling to me "Robin... no Robin please don't do this. There has to be another way."

Grima then yelled "...YOU WOULD... NOT DARE!"

"I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable... In some way, I- we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together!"

I raised my arm higher and hurled the ball of energy at him and he screamed "...NOOOOOOO!" the ball struck him and he dissolved into millions of dark particles and the Dragon gave a roar of agony and tilted toward the ground.

Soon after I started to dissolve as well but more slowly and Chrom yelled "Robin! No!"

I smiled at him and said "Thank you, Chrom. For... everything... Tell the others... my last thoughts were of them... May we meet again, in a better life..."

with that Lissa ran to me yelling "Robin no! Please don't go! I love you." she grabbed on to the front of my cloak and buried her head into my shoulder crying.

With what was left of my arm I lifted her head and gently cupped her face with my hand and dried her tears with my thumb saying "Lissa... I love you too... and I always shall. While I was with you I was the happiest man in all of Ylisse. And if I could stay with you for all of eternity I would but I have to go... goodbye." with that I slowly drew my face closer to hers and kissed her lips as the rest of my face dissolved and our lips parted.

Lissa

I stood there for a second and then yelled at the top of my lungs cursing the world. Cursing it for taking the love of my life.

What happened next was a blur and Chrom and I were standing a hill in front of all our friends and comrades and Chrom said "The war has ended, my friends. Never again will the fell dragon trouble our world. I owe you all far more than words could every repay. Especially Robin, who gave himself to save us all. To save all the worlds to come."

I just stood there crying saying "P-poor Robin..." I sniffed "After everything he did for us..."

Chrom put an arm around me and said "Don't cry, Lissa. We'll see him again. I'm sure of it. Remember what Naga said? That Robin would survive if our ties were strong enough. This isn't over. I believe Robin is out there... somewhere... And I'll find him. If it takes me the rest of my days, I'll find him..."

I stopped crying and with a look of determination I said "You're right! He has to be out there somewhere... and we'll find a way to bring him home." I then smiled and said "Even if we have to search every open field in this whole stupid world!"

Fredrick said "I believe the same, my prince. Robin is too strong to simply disappear. It falls to us to look after the realm until he returns."

Sully then said "Robin had damn well BETTER come back! If that blasted dragon truly got him, I'll be the one breathing fire!"

Virion said "He made a noble sacrifice, and I know my nobility! And I know Robin shall someday return!"

Vaike said "Robin has gotta be out there somewhere... How do I know? Hey, you don't question the Vaike!" 

Stahl said "I can feel it, too. Robin is out there waiting for us. Though I surely will miss him in the meantime..."

Miriel said "While statistically unsubstantiated, (my brain gave out half way though this word) I have what laymen might call a "hunch." This hunch corroborates most of the statements made thus far."

Kellam said "Robin, I know you're out there... I know you're not gone... And no one knows more about being lost and found than me!"

Sumia said "I wish he could have stayed with us long enough to see me grow stronger... But all the more reason to work hard between now and his return!"

Lon'qu said "... He lives. I know it. Some people just aren't the dying sort."

Ricken said "If Chrom believes he's all right, then so do I! Maybe I can work out some new magic to bring him home..."

Maribelle said "If he returns now, I might even consider making him tea. ...Myself. Do you hear that, Robin?! ME, making TEA! You should be honored!"

Panne said "Let us honor Robin's regard for his warren. He was a true taguel. And a true taguel would not leave his family behind... he's out there!"

Gaius said "If Robin's anythin' loke me, he won't check out just 'cause a job is done. Gotta collect all the sweet rewards, right?"

Cordelia said "Too many times now have I watched loved ones give their lives for me... I must hold on to faith that this time will be different."

Gregor said "oy Robin! You daring to make Gregor celebrate alone?! Gregor not rest until he drink you under table! Har har!"

Nowi said "*sob* **sniff** Robin's not gone! He's just misplaced! I'll wait a thousand years for him if I have to!"

Libra said "Naga has a way of sending a ray of light into even the deepest darkness. May Robin find that light, just as he became that light for us."

Tharja said "He has better march back here and try again! I only send people off on my terms!... Or in a casket.

Olivia said "There will be one less set of eyes on me as I dance... it feels wrong... Please come back, Robin! Please be out there somewhere!"

Cherche said "Minerva says she still feels Robin is of this world... Also that he smells delicious, but that's neither here nor there..."

Henry said "Hey, Robin, everyone's dying to see you alive. We're sick to death of death! That reminds me of a good one: two Risen, a wyvern, and a priest walk into a bar-"

Lucina said "We have won our future, but we are in debt to so many sad memories... I pray at least one of those sadnesses will yet be undone."

Say'ri said "I swear my life and blade to defend this future you have won, Robin. If you can hear me, swear that you will help me do so!"

Basilio said "He did what he had to do. That's the mark of a true warrior! He'll be back. I'd bet my sweet brown arse on it!"

Flavia said "Bah! Leave it to Robin to take responsibility for all of us. If he cared that much, I hope he knows how we still need him."

Donnel said "Thanks to you and the others, I was able to change... And I've got more changin' to do! I wants ya to see it."

Anna said "You've done so much for me and all of my many, many sisters. You're an extra-special customer. … I hope we meet again."

Owain said "I feel a soul straight straight and true pulsing in the darkness. The hero... will return!

Inigo said "No tears today, I know he'll be back. I'll just have to wait, and... try to smile..."

Brady said "I won't cry! He'll be back! I know it! And in the meantime, I'll write the finest song about him there ever was!"

Kjelle said "I am glad for the victory, but I wish it did not mean so sad a farewell... I still have much to learn. Come back and teach me.

Cynthia said "Now I know what a really means to be a hero... But heroes always come back to fight again... don't they?"

Severa said "Fool! Why did you sacrifice yourself?! I refuse to accept it! Return, Robin, or face my wrath!"

Gerome said "He showed me that I future. That destiny can be defeated. We have to believe we can alter destiny once more and bring him back."

Morgan said "Father... you can't leave me now. Not like this... I believe in you. Come back!"

Yarne said "All this death... No more! Please you've... You've got to come back..."

Laurent said "The world is vast and full of potential unexplored! I shall devote myself to discovering the art which might reunite us."

Noire said "No, this is all wrong... He can't be dead! He's out there. We have to be patient and believe!"

Nah said "This is all wrong. We can't just leave Robin for dead. I'll wait until the end of time for his return!"

Tiki said "Robin put others before himself. No one can question his character. But his work is not done. He is still needed here."

Gangrel said "Damn you, Robin! I joined this army to meet my end, not secure yours! I'll chase you to the ends of hell... and if you're there, well I'll drag you back!"

Walhart said "how we die defines how we lived. This can be said of Robin. But I expect there are more pages yet to be written of a man so nearly my equal."

Emmeryn said "Robin... Come back... I need you... We... need you... This world... needs you..."

Yen'fay said "... Robin. 'Twas a life lived grandly. …... But was it lived to its end? I trow you are yet meant for more..."

Aversa said "What? Robin, dead before me? Preposterous! Return, milord, and you will have my service..."

Priam said "Robin could not have arrived at his decision easily. But I want accept it. This cant be the end of his story..."

Chrom said "Robin has secured for us all the most precious gift: a future. Now it falls upon our shoulders to protect what was given. I vow to give my all to healing the damage this war has wrought upon the realm. When Robin returns, I want him to see what his sacrifice bought. Robin... if you can hear me... You will always have a place here with us. Remember that. Always."

**A few months later**

Lissa said "Chrom we have to do something."

"what do you propose we do."

"well I don't know." _I know those voices... _I opened my eyes and I saw them again. Just the way it happened so long ago.

"I see you're awake now."

"hey there." I nodded.

"there are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know. Here give me your hand." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. As I stood up he said "welcome back, it's over now."

then Lissa hugged me and snuggled into me crying and I put my arms around her and rubbed her back softly saying "it's alright Lissa I promise I'll never leave you again." I then pulled her off my shoulder and kissed her lightly. I then whispered to her "I love you Lissa."

"if you two are done we have to get back to ylisstiol." we pulled apart slightly and then started to walk home hand in hand.

A/N once again i'm sorry that I haven't uploaded Sly but i'm having difficulty so if any of you out there might want to help pm me. Till next time don't get eaten by zombies (they're out there)


End file.
